Of hot weather and absent shirts
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: It's a hot day. Jason is a little shit.


**Author's note: I had a request to write this again since I deleted it :P Please note that I am actually no longer in this Fandom any more, rather I'm only doing this after receiving a PM from Azamatic who wanted me to write this again. There will be changes and deviations from the original story as I cannot accurately remember everything I had written and my ideas change a lot. I've also improved as a writer, or so I believe, so many of the ideas I had in the original make me cringe so here's a different take on the story.**

* * *

It was a blisteringly hot day. For Atlantians who had been born in the city the weather wasn't bothering them, they were used to the heat, but to those who had only just arrived in the city, the sun seemed like a cruel curse upon the land.

To Jason this weather felt a lot like what Hell must feel like. The sun burned hot in the sky and shone directly at him, making him feel dizzy and sick. His shirt stuck to his back in the weather and his head felt like it was pounding. This sun wasn't nice. It was oblivion.

What Jason longed for was rain. Cool sweet lovely rain. The kind of rain which drenched the land and which cooled you instantly. The kind of rain which made the air smell strong just before the clouds unleashed the water. He wouldn't care what type of rain he got really; misty rain, spotty rain (**A/N No not spots, but rain which seems to come and go in little spats**), rain which made you think you needed the ark. Just rain. He needed it desperately.

He was wondering if he could convince Thor to cause a thunderstorm, but then remembered that was Norse mythology and not relevant to Greek myth, when he entered the house. Pythagoras was sat at his desk writing furiously. Jason was convinced he'll be done with his theorem any day now.

"Hey Pyth, Where's Hercules?" He called to the young Mathematician as he walked to his room to strip off his damp t-shirt. His skin was lightly toned now thanks to constant being out in the sun.

"Where do you think? In the tavern of course, where have you be-" Pythagoras looked up from his work as Jason walked back into the room.

Jason was shirtless.

Pythagoras' eyes wandered down Jason's chest, taking in the glorious sight of those abs. He swallowed harshly and tried to make himself look into Jason's eyes and not his, rather glorious, body.

Jason caught Pythagoras' wandering gaze and smiled a little teasing smile "like what you see?" He asked softly.

Pythagoras jumped like he had been hit "um no..no...no...what was the question?" he asked stuttering like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He tried to focus on Jason's warm brown eyes but his eyes betrayed him and he found himself raking in Jason's body again. Especially the little trail of hair leading to the-

Pythagoras shook his head as if enchanted and Jason laughed. He walked closer to Pythagoras and knelt down beside him.

"What are you working on?" Jason asked as he looked at the piles upon piles of triangles Pythagoras had drawn.

"M-my...my theorem" Pythagoras got out in a squeak. Which made Jason smirk and he stood up again and walked over to the tankard where he lifted it to his lips and took a cool drink of water. Pythagoras watched his throat work, damn the man. Even drinking water he looked good.

When Jason finished he swiped a hand over his mouth and placed the tankard down. He then walked back over to Pythagoras and leaned over his shoulder.

Pythagoras was now finding it very hard to concentrate. Jason was leaning over him in a predatory way and the idea of it send shivers down Pythagoras' spine. The good kind of shivers.

Pythagoras stood up abruptly and tried to get out of Jason's way but Jason caught him lightly by the wrist and smiled "what's wrong?" he asked softly. Pythagoras tried to get away but then he noticed how close he and Jason were and he gulped "no-nothing" Pythagoras said and his eyes wandered to Jason's lips. Jason, catching this eye movement, smiled and leaned closer to Pythagoras. He dropped Pythagoras' wrist so that he could capture his face in his hands and kiss him.

Pythagoras froze for a second and Jason was going to backtrack but then Pythagoras was kissing him back. Hard. It took Jason by surprise at how fast this kiss was going and realised in that second just how much Pythagoras wanted him and how much Jason had wanted him back.

The kiss grew hotter, more rough and pretty soon that kiss led to the inevitable destination. Pythagoras' bedroom, where the door shut with a slam.

* * *

Afterwards Jason was stretched out on Pythagoras' bed and holding Pythagoras to his chest. He was giving small lazy kisses to Pythagoras' neck. Pythagoras sighed deeply and twisted around a little so that he could kiss Jason on the lips. Jason kissed him back slowly and lazily before dropping his head back against the pillows.

Sleep soon followed after.

* * *

And then later on Hercules came home roaring drunk and found them both in bed together. He smiled giddily at the two of them before saying "bout time" before crashing in a drunken stupor on the floor.

* * *

**Author's note: I actually had a lot of fun writing this! The idea totally lead itself this time round. I hope you like this Azamatic!**


End file.
